No Longer Alone
by 40steps2themoon
Summary: Can you really be alone among so many people who love you. Definitely. But there's always someone who can help, even if they're dead. HGSB, DMOC


**Important!!! READ!!!!**

Hey, all my old and new readers. This is my new story. It's HermionexSirius with mentions of past HermionexHarry and HermionexRon. I got this idea from my dad, actually, though he has no knowledge of this account. On the way to camp this summer, before the seventh book came out this is what he told me was going to happen in the book.

"Harry is going to kill Voldemort and absorb all his evil. Then Ron is going to die, and Percy is going to become a Death Eater. Then Hermione is going to have a daughter who is going to grow up to be the next savior of the Wizarding World. And Harry is going to be this girl's father. And then she'll write another set of seven books about her years at Hogwarts."

I'm pretty sure he was joking. But I decided to take his idea and make a real story out of it. And add a lot of other bits. Like Sirius coming back and falling in love with Hermione. And Draco turning good and falling in love. And other fun stuff. But pretty much everything up to Harry turning evil is going to be exactly like what happened in the seventh book. Except for the HarryxHermione bit. Oh, and I just couldn't kill off Fred.

**Oh and everyone go check out my brother's stuff. He just opened an account, and has posted the third chapter of his story and besides me, _has gotten one review!_ It's HarryxGinny and HermionexOC, and it's very well written. Even if you don't like the pairings, go check it out.**

**Disclaimer:** I own Hermione's daughter, Draco's object of affection, and this plot. My dad owns the idea. J.K.Rowling owns everything else.

**Dedication:** I would like to dedicate this to my crazy father.

**Rating: **M, for torture, mature concepts, and possible sex in later chapters. Depends on reviews and my feelings about it.

* * *

**Prologue: Midnight Reflections**

I don't know when I last slept well at night. During the day, the memories lurk in the back of my mind, constantly haunting me. But when the sun goes down and the halls get quiet, they come out. Voices, sights, even smells circle round my mind. And then, even though I know we're safe here, I feel him next to me again. I can feel his breathing, hear his heartbeat.

I'm so alone.

So much has changed since Hogwarts. Back then we were the Golden Trio. The hope of the wizarding world. Saviors. But sometimes things don't work out the way they're supposed to.

That summer, we set out on our quest for the Horcruxes. Two gone, we decided to search for the others in places special to Voldemort. Along with us we brought one of them, Slytherin's locket, which we couldn't open. Then Ron left. Thought it was hopeless. And it was just me and Harry.

I don't know why we did what we did. I loved Ron and he loved Ginny. But we were lonely, afraid, and confused. And we didn't know how much longer we would be alive. So we had sex. I won't go into detail. But it went quick. Harry went slow, so as not to hurt me, but the pain still came. And it was hollow. There was very little passion, and no love. I still wonder if that night was a mistake.

But soon after, Ron came back. We didn't tell him. He destroyed the locket. But the fight wasn't over.

By a month or so into the school year, we had made it inside the castle and had destroyed all but the last Horcrux, the snake. But things weren't going well. Snape and the Carrows had taken over the school and as soon as they knew we were there, the castle was instantly full of Death Eaters. The Order was called in and the Final Battle started. We fought bravely and had gained the upper hand. And then Voldemort came himself.

Charlie was gone. Remus and Tonks died, side by side. Snape, who had been on our side the whole time, had been killed by Death Eaters as well. We had fought hard, but it was all in vain.

When Voldemort arrived, the battle was basically over. Harry went out to meet him in duel, again refusing to bow. No one made him. Voldemort just started furiously throwing curses at him. He was playing with him, seeing how long he the boy could last before he breathed those two words. He never believed that this _kid _would have the strength to say it. And Harry played along. Then, before Voldemort tired of his game, Harry screamed the curse himself.

Ironically, everyone cheered as the dark lord crumpled. I cheered along with them. But what most people don't know is that murder, for wizards, is almost as dangerous for the murderer as the victim. Unless they are free of hate, their hatred takes over, blackening their soul and changing them forever. Sounds melodramatic, right? But that's what happened. I don't thing anyone knew until that moment exactly how much hatred Harry felt. Hatred for Draco Malfoy, for his muggle family, for the Death Eaters, for Snape. And for Voldemort, who had killed his parents as well as every father figure he had ever known. Who had made sure he never felt truly safe. So much hatred, the change was visible.

Smoke seemed to swirl around him. Something in his face changed. It's nothing I can describe, but he suddenly reeked of evil and darkness. And then…

No! I can't bring up those memories. So much death and pain. By the time it was over, so many more were killed. And Ron, my love was gone. Gone. Dead. It is my greatest regret that he never knew I was pregnant. And then to add more pain to the Weasley family, Percy joined Harry's forces. That was a big shocker.

My daughter was born six months later, on the happiest day of my life. She has wavy, dark brown hair, and her father's piercing green eyes. But in hers, I see no hate, no pain, only fear and love. How I wish I could take that fear away.

Harry is looking for us, I know. I've known since people started coming back from missions with WANTED posters and news of raids, almost ten years ago. There's constant news of his search and those he's killed trying to find us. But he'll never find us here. You see, after that day, Fred and George created "The Weasley Caves". We're somewhere underneath Wisconsin, in the United States. From here, the twins have continued their joke business somewhat, but have also developed hundreds of Defense Against the Dark Arts products. Real ones, not that crap vendors sell on the streets.

But it's a lot more than just a business down here. The rest of the Weasleys live here, along with many other families, old Order members, and Hogwarts students. Luna, Neville, and Dean are all here. And four years ago, Draco Malfoy turned up, begging to stay.

Draco turned to our side as soon as Voldemort was killed. His father had pretty much forced him into being a Death Eater, but Lucius Malfoy was killed soon after his master. For seven years, Draco had tried to hide from Harry as well, but had barely escaped many times. So he came to us. At first he was treated with suspicion at best, and at worst, outright hostility. But as time went on, we started to accept and even trust him. Those years along really changed him. He's always willing to help, no matter what the task. He's polite and caring, if still somewhat arrogant and cold. He's really been a comfort to me. We share the fear of being hunted, and it's brought us close. When no one else is here, and I see Harry and Ron again, he's there to hold me.

But I'm still so alone. No one truly understands and no one's there to comfort me like Ron did. In the way only lovers can.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review. Oh and answer these two questions. 

**1:Should I keep this in Hermione's perspective, or change it to 3rd person.**

_2: What should Hermione's daughter's name be?_

Thank you! Again review, check out my brother's stuff, and give me feedback. I should have the next chapter up in a week or two.

-Allison


End file.
